wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Greed
Devil Greed is the embodiment of Subspace and the most purest evil member of Eggman's Galactic Empire. It is revealed that he is the Father of Tamakachi and Grandfather of both Kamaitachi and Paul Gekko and the lover of Mama Laura. Appearance Devil Greed is a Tall Slim man with black hair long and tied in a ponytail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face, often obscuring one of his eyes - usually the right, though this varies depending on the direction he's facing. His outfit consists of black trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decorations at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back, with a black sleeveless Nehru jacket worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black shoes. The orientation of his bangs differs depending on which personality is in control of the body at any given time; parted to the right if the fragments of Greed is developed. In his True Form, he resembles Grandfather because of their massive size. Personality Devil Greed had no remorse for any of his actions. He betrayed remnants of the Guardians of United Nations, who were willing to stop him, without a second thought and turned them into Senior Citizombies along with the Izumogakure patrol units. He is also shown to be extremely selfish, letting eggman wanting the entire world for him simply so that he can have solitude and tapioca pudding, and making the citizombies loyal only to Eggman. Abilities Devil Greed has the ability to turn people into Senior Citi-zombies, monstrous, geriatric undead who can turn others into zombies as well and turn people into robots, through touch. Although people turned into Senior Citi-zombies do retain a semblance of their personality, they invariably become the obedient minions of Grandfather and attempt to transform anyone they come in contact with, thus allowing them to rapidly spread. Devil Greed's power also affects inanimate objects, making them green-tinted and Victorian in appearance. He can use telekinesis and even shape shifting. He is able to shape into Paul Gekko's Alter Ego. He possesses several other superpowers similar to his son, such as his shadow suit, levitation and physical invulnerability. He also appears to be immortal while he has his powers. Background Early Life Devil Greed is the embodiment of Subspace created by God. At some point he met Mama Laura, who romantically falls in love with him. He expressed desire to expand ancient Eggman Empire all over the Galaxy with an iron fist and forced all children in Ancient Izumo to work in his tapioca factories with the use of the Massive army similar to the Egg Parade and the Armada of Black Demon ships similar to Egg Fleet. Ironically, Sonic the Hedgehog rushes to the rescue and ambushing his army. This ambush by Sonic allows Kokori no Mikoto to weaken Devil Greed and forcing his army to retreat to his base. Before Sonic goes Super Sonic to weaken him, Devil Greed is able to trap the hedgehog using a powerful new time-travelling weapon which drains the power of the Chaos Emeralds, causing them to turn greyand useless. It has devastating consequences, He was able to transfer his powers and memories to one of Laura Gekko's beloved children, Paul Gekko. The dark energy of the Emeralds is brought out by the ray, transforming Sonic into a monstrous version of himself and rendering the Chaos Emeralds gray and powerless. After escaping capture by Guardians of United Nations, he hid into the canyon where it becomes Konoha Canyon. Resurrection Dr. Eggman discovered the existence of Devil Greed by accidentally coming across the long-forgotten Stone Tablet from Heaven Tail. Eggman attacked Heaven Tail with his army and launched his fleet to where the cryogenic vault is and Eggman used his grandfather's password: MARIA, the name of Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's late cousin, then inserted a Chaos Emerald into the control console. Eggman mistook Dr. Eggman for the deceased Sonic at first glance, but Devil Greed, in gratitude for being released, offered to grant Eggman one wish. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s Big Foot mechas that suvived the JDG-00X Devil Gundam's attack which heengaged and easily destroyed. Shadow then fled Prison Island, telling Eggman to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and find his and that he would be waiting aboard the Death Egg. Eggman headed back to his pyramid base and caught up on the news. A newsflash announcing the theft of a Chaos Emerald from Central City's federal reserve bank caught the doctor's attention, and although the media and public had identified the suspect strange man which is leading the group of Terrorists which were ninjas, Eggman knew it could only be Devil Greed. Devil Greed is able to collect five Chaos Emeralds for Eggman and meets him into Space Colony Yuki. Using his base's space transporter, Dr. Eggman beamed himself to the Space Colony Yuki to meet with Devil Greed and There, Raiko revealed the Genesis Factory, a weapon of mass destruction capable of producing the Largest Army of Machines The factory required the seven Chaos Emeralds to meet its immense power demands. He trained extensively between the second and third round and told Lyn his dream of becoming Hokage; however, he was eliminated from the exams in another bout with Ray, who was then beaten by Souka, allowing him to rise to the rank of chūnin. Ryofu was pinned by Ray having a change of heart because of Juubi's parting words, arrived and saved Juubi shielding him from Taiseki's attack, but damaging his right Shoulder. To save his team-mate, Juubi awakened his Sharingan for the first time, allowing him to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. the Right Shoulder, Juubi noticed Ray was about to be crushed by a Ryofu's Tempest Attack, he pushed him out of the way and the Blast accidently hit Juubi's Body and became unconscious. With no way to Battle, Juubi accepted his Fate and made an offering: giving Paul Gekko the Blade of Kindness as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier and Promising him about Protecting Lyn Nohora. After Years of being unconscious, He finally recovered in the Hospital due to Cassandra's care. Cassandra fell in love with Juubi and finally develops a crush on Him. Paul Gekko was on his own when he suddenly met the Guardian Units of Nations who arrested him, claiming he had robbed a federal reserve bank of a Chaos Emerald. Handcuffed, Paul Gekko was brought onboard a military helicopter, but while over Central City, Paul Gekko successfully escaped. After escaping, Paul Gekko encountered Minamoto no Raiko, the true thief of the Chaos Emerald. Realizing that he had been mistaken for Raiko for the theft, Paul Gekko attacked him, but Raiko used Chaos Control to escape. Meanwhile, Eggman is putting in the last Chaos Emerald and he is cheering over his apparent victory. Regaining his Memories During the apparent invasion of Izumogakure, Devil Greed is able make contact with Paul Gekko to return his memories to Eggman so that he could be restored with his powers based on Codename Kids Next Door Operation: Z.E.R.O.. He secretly manipulate the Adult Paul Gekko to restoring his memories and finally restores his the memories allowing Eggman to thank Paul for the immediate moment. He tells Eggman's Army that he will turn everyone into robots and Senior Citi-Zombies and make him mountains of tapioca to refuel Eggman and his army. Eggman and his Parade have conquered Shintotropolis. Devil Greed spreads this to every continent globally, turns the world's population of children into slaves and Eggman's reign will be permanent. Family *Mama Laura- Lover *Tamakachi- Son (Deceased) *Tetramaru- Daughter *Kamaitachi- Grandson (Deceased) *Paul Gekko- Grandson Trivia *Devil Greed is based off Mammon in the New Testament of the Bible. Quotes *"Thanking Paul Gekko": "Thank you, grandson. Thank you for reawakening the pure evil that lay dormant within me of these many years". *"To Dr. Eggman's Army": "My fellow Villains. Revengefully, I make this solemn pledge. This time I will not let a child get the better of me. Never again shall youngsters interrupt my tranquility with their running around and their loud music and their (mocking)" Can I have a nickel? I want a nickel." (back to normal voice) NO! For this time I shall transform each and every snot-nosed Brat on this planet into ancient, ageified Senior Citi-zombies before I force them to produce bowl after bowl of sweet delicious Tapioca for ME! And to ensure the total tranquility, I shall agefy everyone who has ever been a kid!" *"About the Bible (Book of Kindness)": "When my child discovered that book, he became filled with the kind of hope that only snot nosed kids are stupid enough to believe in. That is why this time, I shall personally destroy every trace of the Book of KND! And anyone that stands in my way!" Category:Characters Category:Entities